


【EC】At Your Service

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 放荡不羁的小少爷Charles看上了自家酒店的服务生Erik。





	【EC】At Your Service

       空旷的草坪上缺乏树荫的遮蔽，午后的太阳照得人都睁不开眼，但西彻斯特大饭店的门童Sean仍然远远地就看见有汽车开过来了。

       他时刻牢记着饭店的服务准则，车一停稳就赶忙迎上去开门。

       “欢迎来到西彻斯特大饭店。”他垂着头，恭敬地说，然后准备去把行李拿下来。

       但从车上下来的人拦住了他的去路，二话不说给他送上一个热情的拥抱。“Sean！好久不见！你好吗？”

       听到这再熟悉不过的声音，Sean一愣，猛地抬起头，“Charles少爷？您终于回来了！”

       他激动起来的声音能直接震碎玻璃，同Charles记忆中的一模一样。

       通常可没人敢这样，大声说话或是在客人面前手舞足蹈，总管Irene夫人绝对会来揪他的耳朵的。

       “再不回来的话我怕他们要剥夺我的姓氏了。”Charles耸了耸肩，问道：“Emma在家吗？”

       “大小姐在办公室。”Sean回答，“我们的酒水供应商Odinson先生刚到，现在他们应该还在开会。”

       “那等我收拾好了再去找她。”Charles小声咕哝着，“难保她不会当着外人的面剥了我的皮。”

       Sean被他逗乐了，一边在前面走着一边转过半个头说：“幸好大小姐有特地吩咐Marie定时打扫您的房间，不然该到处都是蜘蛛网了。”

       Charles对于Emma的细心周到并不意外，否则母亲也不会让她坐上饭店的第一把交椅。他微笑着继续听Sean喋喋不休地说这几年饭店发生的趣事，石油大亨生日宴上被宠物狗撞倒的香槟塔和Summers公爵家女儿成人礼上的极尽铺张的烟花礼炮，偶尔配合地发出表示遗憾或者惊叹的语气词。

       “下午茶时间餐厅总是忙不过来。不过等会就有服务生把您的行李拿上楼去的。”Sean把Charles送到大门口就停了下来。他得要返回到原本的工作岗位上去。

       “好的。”Charles点点头，又提醒道：“我带回来了很多书和手稿，它们可相当的沉。”

       “我会让他们喊最强壮的那个去的。”Sean吐了吐舌头，与Charles告别之后小跑着下了台阶。

       Charles从手边最近的花瓶里的偷了一枝白玫瑰，捏在手里慢慢悠悠地踱步穿过大厅。

       两边落地窗的窗帘全部换成了素雅的米色蕾丝暗纹，舞池铺上了地毯改成了餐厅的一部分。他猜他们不再用蜡烛照明了，购于通用电力公司的电灯到处都是，穹顶、墙壁，甚至是每一张餐桌，足够让整座城堡在夜里依然亮如白昼。

       他不禁感慨起世事变化，就好像他离开家那天他的妹妹Raven还是个扯着他的衣角不放哭得直打嗝的小女孩，现在已经敢一个人跟着考察队跑去非洲看斑马了。

       Charles花了一点时间来找到回房间的路。为了搭配巴洛克风格的壁灯Emma甚至让人把顶层的墙纸都换了，那些浮夸的暗红色烫金纹理对他重建熟悉感可没有任何帮助。他明明记得按顺序数第三间应该是他儿时玩捉迷藏最爱躲在其中的杂物室，打开却发现它已经变成了旁边套房附属的衣帽间。

       “Mr.Xavier？”

       Charles还在苦恼着到底是往左拐还是往右拐的时候有人在他背后叫住了他。他转过身来，见到那身服务生的制服也仍维持着基本的礼貌问：“请问你是？”

       “Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。”来人背着手站得笔直，一边回答他一边抬起头来，“我是新来的服务生。”

       在看清他的脸之后Charles的呼吸有一瞬间停滞。这个人——他说他叫Erik——根本是赫菲斯托斯的造物，深邃与张扬的碰撞，每一条棱角和肌理值得顶礼膜拜。Charles还注意到那双眼睛是绿色的，带一点冷峻的灰。

_ 多么迷人——的基因多样性啊！ _

Charles仅存的理智很快让他意识到自己盯着人家的视线过于灼热了。

“呃...Erik，”Charles摸了摸脑袋，有点不好意思地开口，“你可以带我回房间吗？我不太记得路。”

“抱歉？”Erik似笑非笑地看着他，语气困惑。

“我是说我的房间。”Charles急忙补充道。 _ 好极了Charles Xavier你现在表现得像性骚扰未遂。 _

“没问题。”Erik牵动嘴角，转瞬即逝让人几乎以为是错觉。他后退了几步，行李车这才进入了Charles的视野。

“所以你就是最强壮的那一个？”Charles跟在后面看Erik一副毫不费力的样子拎着自己带回来的两个大箱子，想起了Sean的话。他努力克制住眼神不要到处乱瞟。那实在不是一个有教养的人应该做的。

“我猜这只是服务生的必备技能。”Erik没什么表情地说，把箱子一个一个地放到柜子里堆起来。

“那么我猜你在大饭店工作的时间一定并不长。”Charles坐在床沿，悠闲地晃着两条腿，“要是那种刻薄的客人，一定会去Irene夫人那里投诉你的。”

“什么？”Erik在帮他整理行李的动作一顿，不明所以地转过来。

“那个，”Charles指了指最上层的箱子，瘪着嘴说：“我拿不到。Irene夫人没告诉过你行李不能放太高吗？” 

“但已经没地方放了。”Erik无奈地说，侧过身让Charles看被塞得满满当当的柜子。不过他马上又想到了一个解决办法，“如果您想要打开那些箱子的话，您可以呼叫客房服务。”

“如果饭店的工作很忙而我又很急呢？”Charles没头没脑地追问。事实上他还在回味着Erik伸展上半身时暴露出来的那节窄腰，那诱人的线条实在是让人忍不住好奇熨得挺括的白衬衫下到底是怎样的风景。

“那不是问题，我随时为您效劳。”Erik双手并拢，向他那位心不在焉的主人鞠了一躬，“如果您没有其他的事的话......”

“噢好的——什么？我是说——”Charles对上了Erik直勾勾的目光才如梦初醒，回过神来，“暂时没有了，你先去忙吧。”

得到允许之后，Erik推着被搬空的行李车准备离开。

Charles盯着他的背影，像是突然想到了什么，从床上跳起来，在他打开门的那一刻再次叫住了他，“等等Erik！”

“Mr.Xavier？”Erik停下脚步，“还有什么事吗？”

“这个，送给你！”Charles猛地伸出手，差点把那支白玫瑰戳到Erik的鼻子上去。他的脸红得不合时宜，从前第一次把论文交给导师批阅的时候都没这么紧张过。

Erik严肃的表情因为迷茫而出现了一丝裂痕，看上去完全搞不清楚状况。最终他还是在Charles殷切的注视下接过，“谢谢您，但这是在楼下接待台那里拿的吧？”

“就拿着吧你。”被戳穿的Charles很大声地说道。

Erik离开之后Charles在房间里被灵感如泉涌的性幻想绊住了一会，在床上滚来滚去，然后才磨磨蹭蹭地爬起来换掉被揉得乱七八糟的西装。他临出门时思前想后，还是心虚地决定自己去把被单上的褶皱都抚平。

_ 你真是太饥渴了， _ Charles反省着自己， _ 看看整天只跟遗传学打交道把你变成了什么样的人。 _

他最近一次的性经历甚至要追溯到去年了。唉，催人泪下。

衣帽间里还存放着他上大学前穿得一些套装，Charles半是庆幸半是痛苦地发现它们还勉强合身。

为了讨好Emma而特地换上的蓝色三件套没有任何用处，他那一向以高贵冷艳面目示人的姐姐先是抱着他不顾形象地流泪，再用能掀翻屋顶的分贝大骂着要把他的名字从财产继承人的名单上划掉。

晚上他们在一起吃饭，这回换Charles扮演Raven曾经充当的角色附和Emma抱怨这个总是很难凑齐所有人的家庭。

关于经济大萧条的话题才进行到一半Charles就不太忍得住哈欠了。他半眯着眼睛假装有在听Emma讲话，用叉子漫不经心地沙拉盘里的紫甘蓝丝一根根挑出来，借此来让自己保持清醒。

** 不要玩你的食物！ **

毫无预警地，母亲的厉声教诲从记忆深处破土而出。Charles条件反射地打了个寒噤，手上没拿稳杯子把香槟洒在了桌子上。他手忙脚乱地把餐巾抽出来按住水渍，结果又把压着餐巾的汤碗掀翻了。

“你呀，”Emma叹了口气，责备道：“怎么还像小孩子一样毛手毛脚的。”她无可奈何地招手让服务生来重新添上酒水。

Charles顺从地低着头挨骂。面前的高脚杯被斟满后他习惯性地抬头沿着服务生收手的方向看过去，换上亲切的笑容，“谢谢你...Erik？”他叫那人名字的语气差不多跟晚餐时收到九层生日蛋糕的惊喜一样。

Erik被他的情绪感染，也露齿而笑，“晚上好，Mr.Xavier。”

“你们见过了？”Emma的目光在两人之间饶有兴致地来回梭巡。她对Erik说：“我以为Irene不会给你安排餐厅的工作。”

“你知道他？”Charles惊讶于Emma对一个服务生表现出的过多关心。

“Erik在哥大读商学院，只是假期来做兼职，偶尔会帮我的忙。”Emma用眼神示意Erik可以退下，然后压低了声音在Charles的耳边说：“他是不是超辣。”

“拜托告诉我你不是因为这个雇用他的。”Charles感到头疼。他绝望地想起了十岁那年Emma跟他抢同一匹小马的时候自己输得有多惨。不过为了Erik他不介意决斗——他的骑术如今可长进多了。

“你在想什么呢我亲爱的弟弟，”Emma把白眼都要翻到天上去，“除去相貌，他也是一位很有潜力的年轻人。”

“感谢上帝。”

Charles长长地舒了一口气，做了个祷告的手势。

“抓到你了！”

Erik在露台外面抽烟的时候猝不及防地被人拍了肩膀，蜻蜓点水一般的调皮。他转过头去，罪魁祸首Charles双手插兜站在那里，眉眼弯弯。

原来夜空的黯淡不是没有理由的，所有的星辰都跑到那双熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛里去了。

Erik莫名地也噙了一抹笑，微微抬起下巴看向他，“什么？”

“你在这里偷懒。”Charles佯怒道，就差没像Irene夫人那样叉着腰，“吧台人手都不够了。Logan先生还得自己倒威士忌。”

“今天值班的是Hank和Alex，与我无关。”Erik丢下这句话就转身回去，走到栏杆边弹了弹烟灰。

Charles果然跟了上来，靠在他的旁边，眼巴巴地说：“也给我一支吧。”

“像您这样的人可不会喜欢我手里这种劣质的烟，Mr.Xavier。”Erik斜了他一眼，徐徐吐气，白色的烟雾破开沉闷的暮色。

“别这么小气，”Charles大笑着捶Erik的手臂，对这种没来由的愤世嫉俗毫不介怀，“还有，叫我Charles。”

既然人家都这么说了，Erik也不继续揣着那点别扭的心思了，“在我左边的口袋里，想要的话自己来拿。”他挑衅地看着眼前的人。

Charles这会站在Erik的右边，却没有选择从背后绕过去，而是以一种慢到足够发酵情欲的速度拉近两人的距离。他几乎是倚靠在Erik的肩上的，手不着痕迹地贴着那人的腰腹向左游移，轻轻擦过织物的力度足以让火花四溅。Charles的手探进了Erik浅浅的口袋里，不老实地摸索着。制服的材质算不上有多好，甚至因为成百上千次的反复浆洗而可以说是粗糙，但那一层布料之下皮肤传来的热度在掌心流连不去，叫人心驰神往。

“借个火？”Charles顺利得手之后说。他歪着头，把话说得不像是请求，总之任谁都无法拒绝。

 Erik瞧着Charles这副得意的样子，不禁哑然失笑，乖乖把火柴盒掏出来。Charles自觉地凑上来，侧脸在Erik的视线之内放大，天知道他有多想代替暖黄的灯光去描摹那温柔的轮廓，直到一时失了神差点把手套都给点燃了。

一天之内多次不太能控制胸腔里蠢蠢欲动的那点快活的情绪，Erik觉得自己不是生病了就是陷入了某种不可自拔的迷恋。Charles在他脑海里挥之不去的剪影告诉他极有可能是后者。

员工的晚餐一般都在很晚，他们要在做完所有的活之后才能休息。今天运气不错，有原本专供给客人的海鲜浓汤和烩饭剩下，厨房里一片欢声。

Erik风卷残云地刮完了盘子里的食物，端着自己的餐具准备离开。女仆Angel起身拦住他问他明天愿不愿意跟她一起去镇上的舞会，Erik想都没想就拒绝了。他又不会跳舞，而且对穿梭于衣衫凌乱拉扯不清的妓女和酒鬼之间毫无兴趣。

夜已经深了，Erik穿过城堡最底下一层昏暗的员工通道回到自己的单人间，明明他从早忙到晚，躺在床上却翻来覆去睡不着。他想象着Charles与他交换了一个烟草味的吻，舌头互相交缠，离开时拍他肩膀的手扶在他的腰侧，终于无法抵抗生理冲动的召唤，在黑暗中烦躁地隔着裤子揉了揉自己。

这时，窗外突然闪过了一个模糊的人影。生性警惕多疑的Erik条件反射地坐了起来。

那位不速之客蹑手蹑脚地打开了窗，艰难地伸进来一条腿，在空气中划拉了好几下才点到地面上，然后奋力一蹬，另一条腿也顺利登堂入室。

Erik不由得在心里腹诽起这略显滑稽的一幕。他啪的一下把台灯打开，想要给这个挑错目标的小偷一个魂飞魄散的教训，却被那双熟悉的蓝眼睛震慑得说不出话来。

两个人面面相觑了好久，直到空气都快要凝固Erik才迟疑着试探道：“Charles？”

被叫到名字的人有点不敢看他，“晚上好？”

Erik趁他不注意调整了一下坐姿，不动声色地拉过被子遮住下半身，“你来做什么？”

“如果我说我来找你...呃...”Charles环顾四周，“下棋呢？我记得你说你会来着。”Erik床头的桌子上摆着的棋盘让他听起来还蛮有理有据的。

“认真的？现在是凌晨。”Erik挑着眉毛，戏谑道。

“好吧。”Charles整张脸一下子垮掉，委屈地说：“那我走了。”

他慢吞吞地转过去，还没等挪动出半步就被身后的人拦腰一把捞进了怀里。Erik在他的耳边呼气，用低沉而富有暗示意味的声音说道：

“来都来了，怎么能不让我好好招待你一下呢？”

在把安全套和凡士林塞在口袋里之前Charles就应该要想到了，在他和Erik啃咬对方嘴唇难舍难分的时候那两样东西同时掉出来滚到地上的情景有多尴尬，这使他先前的借口显得苍白无力。

“带这个做什么？”Erik一边吻他的脖子一边问，双手忙着迅速剥光所有多余的衣物。

“你知道的。”Charles闭着眼睛由着这个男人摆布，脸红得像熟透的番茄。

Erik勃起的那根硬邦邦地抵着他的小腹，他扭动臀部用力碾过，两个人都发出很不体面的呻吟声。Charles把Erik推倒，跪下去用脸蹭了蹭他觊觎已久的腹肌，像只乖巧驯服的猫咪。他继续往下摸去，小手勉强包裹住Erik的阴茎揉弄，感觉对方的欲望在自己的掌心越来越强烈。

Erik意乱神迷地喘了一会，像是再也忍受不了了，大吼着翻身将Charles压在身下，扶着自己的硬得发疼的阴茎在Charles的大腿缝里耸动。

“等等...等等...”Charles挣扎着推他，“你不会是第一次吧？”

Erik慌忙把Charles按在自己胸前的手握住，“是的...？”他谨慎地回答。

“如果你想操我，得要先给我润滑。”Charles没好气地说。

“什么？”Erik呆呆地看着他离开自己的怀抱，然后撅着那个又圆又翘的屁股爬到床边去捡地板上的小铁罐。

扩张的过程是对Erik的一场酷刑，他不得不停下来“学习”。Charles把涂满油脂的手指挤进的身体里，在那两瓣雪白的臀肉间进进出出，脸上闪过痛苦糅杂着愉悦的神色。Erik急切地也把自己的手指也滑进去，结果不小心戳到了前列腺，Charles尖叫着一口咬在他的肩膀上。

德国人总是知道怎样高效利用时间。Erik发誓要品尝Charles身体的每一寸。他拨弄Charles挺立起来的乳尖，又揉又捏，直到它红肿得像莓果一样诱人，再用舌头舔过，细细吮吸，湿淋淋的水声让Charles羞愤不已。

等到那个地方变得又湿又软的时候两个人的耐心都已经完全耗尽了。Charles双手撑着自己，慢慢地往下坐。伴随着细碎的噗呲声，Erik双眼通红地看着他的后穴一张一翕地整根吞入。Charles对他这种着迷的表情非常满意，甚至还有点自豪。

异物入侵的不适无法忽略，但随之而来的充实和灼热席卷了一切，快感点滴凝聚。Charles定了定神，调整好呼吸，皱着鼻子开始动了起来。

Erik被他紧致火热的内壁绞得呼吸全乱了套，只知道掐着他柔软的腰肢胡乱地往上顶，“操——你太紧了——”

“处男Erik，什么都不懂。”Charles指点道。他得趣地上上下下骑着，时不时收紧后穴夹一夹Erik的阴茎，要那人龇牙咧嘴地倒吸冷气，还不满足地嘀嘀咕咕，“长了一根这么大的老二，又不来操我，真讨厌。”

对于这样的轻视，自尊心极强的Erik怎么能忍气吞声？他出其不意起身将Charles扑倒，然后轻易地将小个子男人翻了个身，从后面插了进去。

Charles起初还被顶得乱动，因为这种没有支点的体位而感到无助。不过在Erik建立了抽插的节奏之后他就不再执着于要报复谁了，哭喊着要Erik更快更狠地干他，好像被填满是世界上他唯一渴求的东西。

Erik被Charles变了调的甜腻呻吟撩拨得脑袋都要爆炸了。这人怎么这么会叫的？Erik铆足全力挺动腰部把Charles往床尾顶弄，在Charles想要逃跑时捉住他的脚踝用体重压上去，在惯性之下插得更深。他的胯骨一次又一次毫不留情地拍打在Charles的肌肤上，肉体相撞留下一片斑驳的红印。

Charles呜咽着胡言乱语，一会要Erik再用力点一会求他放过自己，良好的教养全部丢得一干二净，贵族少爷更为不堪的一面被彻底暴露在一个服务生的面前。

并不结实的床被摇晃得嘎吱作响，明目张胆地昭示着这一室的情热。

这场性爱堪称淋漓尽致。Charles嗓子沙哑，四肢百骸酥麻不已，都不记得自己射了多少回了，身下的汗水和精液混合一片泥泞，让他有些难受。不过没关系，Erik射过之后阴茎仍然埋在他的体内，两人保持着连接的姿势面对面相拥在一起，这种无间的亲密接触带来的温暖和满足感让他无暇顾及其它。

Charles仰起脸来蹭了蹭Erik的鼻尖，“嘿。”

“嗯？”Erik顺势在他的唇边落下亲吻，“怎么了？”

Charles犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地问：“我明天想去镇上的舞会看看，你想一起来吗？”

“好啊。”这次Erik答应得倒是很爽快。

“你明天休息？”Charles咬着嘴唇看他，语气似乎有点遗憾。

“是啊，怎么了？”Erik觉得他应该会感到高兴才对。

“真可惜，”Charles悲伤地说，“我还想叫客房服务呢。”

Erik看着怀中的人，再也无法阻止一个笑容出现在脸上，“随时为您服务，Mr.Xavier。”


End file.
